


Once Upon A Knight - HIATUS (Possibly abandon)

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Original Work
Genre: Another Dimension, F/M, Magic, Midsummer, but they mean well, kinda creepy text messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Katie never knew her grandfather was a knight in the Otherspace, one who protected the Wild King from demons and dragons. Or at least she doesn't until that one special night...Where MAGIC comes alive.





	Once Upon A Knight - HIATUS (Possibly abandon)

**Author's Note:**

> Midsummer, the day where magic and mortals collide...

Katie walked down the sidewalk, leaves crunching beneath her feet. School was finally over and summer vacation stretched before her invitingly. She had made plans with her friends to meet up and go swimming together sometime, but other than that she was just going to laze around the house and read a few of the books she had bought at Mueller's Bookstore.

She climbed up the steps to her front door and pulled the key out of her pocket, humming under her breath as she unlocked it. Her father wouldn't be home for an hour and she planned to message her friend Corey. He lived in nearby New Haven, Connecticut, about an hour's drive from Southbury, where she lived.

Closing the door behind her, she climbed the stairs and went into her bedroom, slinging her backpack on the floor and taking her laptop out of its bag. She set the computer on her desk and logged on to Yumi. She had three new messages, 40 likes, and a comment on one of her blog posts. Scrolling down, she pulled up the comment. 

It said, "Congrats on yet another amazing blog post. Hopefully, you'll post another soon! :)"

Smiling, Katie opened her messages. There was one from Corey and two from someone named Warren. She clicked on Corey's and opened it.

_Hey, Kit-Kat. U on?_

_3 minutes ago_

She replied, _Yep. Come over to my place. My dad will get home about the same time you get here if you hurry. We can have a Midsummer Bonfire like always. ;)_

Midsummer Bonfires were a tradition in her family and they had had one every year she could remember.

Her laptop dinged and Corey replied, _Wouldn't miss it for the world._

 _Okay. CU Soon! :),_ she replied.

Then she opened her other two messages. They read:

_Keep an eye out for magic tonight. Find the portal and pass through._

And

_Make sure to come_ _**alone** _ _._

Well, that was creepy. She decided to leave them for now and show them to Corey when he got there.

Katie closed her computer and read a book until the doorbell rang. Corey darted into the house as soon as she opened the door.

"There's a strange guy following me. I didn't notice at first, but it became rather obvious after a while. Whoever it is, they aren't very good." he said, closing the door quickly.

"Whoa, slow down, Corn Cob. How long have they been following you?" she replied, using her silly nickname for him on purpose, indicating she thought he was being silly.

"Um, about 5 minutes maybe. More like they were only following me because I was going to your house."

"Oh, um, Corey, speaking of creepy stalkers, I need to show you something." She pulled him up the stairs and to her room, opening her laptop to show him the messages. "Do you think it's the same person who was following you?"

He was biting his lip, staring out the window. "Maybe, I don't know. It could all be coincidence or something."

Katie jumped up and tugged him away from the window. "They might see you."

"Nah, it's okay, Kit-Kat." He suddenly turned serious. "About those messages, whoever this Warren dude is, don't follow his instructions. It could be dangerous."

"Why not? We could look for the portal together. It wouldn't hurt, would it?" Katie gave him a pleading look.

"Oh all right, Kit-Kat." Corey ruffled her hair and flopped on the bed. "If you insist on believing in fantasy, go right ahead, but I'm coming with you."

The garage door rumbled open down below and he scrambled off the bed, making sure her father wouldn't know he'd been breaking the rule about no boys in her room. They went downstairs and got busy opening cabinets and gathering dishes for the barbecue. 

The door opened and Katie's dad came in, hugging her briefly before taking off his coat and setting down his briefcase. He was a lawyer and had worked long hours ever since he'd gotten divorced with her mother, leaving her lonely. It was why she'd met Corey in the first place, in a park about a half hour away. She'd ridden her bike there and been reading a book when a tall boy sat down next to her. He had noticed the cover as he'd gone past and it turned out he loved that series. They spent several hours talking before exchanging contact info and heading home. 


End file.
